the boy who made a wish chapter 1
by Paul J Ginaven
Summary: This story involves the cross of two worlds earthbounds wold otherwise known as planet earth and narutos wolrd otherwise known as the ninja world you will find that there are many things that relate to there story i hope you will enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

The boy who made a wish. chapter 1 Mom don't leave i want to come stargazing with you and your friends i want to please. Ok but you have to be good and don't bug my friends ok mom i wont ill be good as gold i promise ok ill tell your im taking nathan with me! Ok have a nice time. We will. Meanwhile….. you cant take the information from me oh really who's the one with the knife and can kill you when he pleases hmm maybe you should have thought of that naruto. You may have broken out of konahs leaf black op prison but your still weak mizuki let me out and ill kill you. well if your that strong break out of that cage. SHURIKEN JUTSU clang clang clang clang shrunken cant help you and this prison slowly takes your chakra your going to die ill leave you here to rot noooooooooo! Meanwhile back in the real world mom you know how im a big ninja fan could i have ninja weapons no sweetie you'll cut yourself. If naruto was here he would give me some sweetie who's naruto o he's from a different world and sometimes we talk to each other in our minds. sweaty i think all of your imaginary friends will have to wait were here ohh boy i know ill see a shooting star 2 hours later…..mom i saw a shooting star quick make a wish i wish….. Nathan time to go to bed ok mom. Next morning wow jeez i don't remember going camping hey whats that gate who are those over o look its an enemy call the capture squad ok. Swish hey let go of me you cant do this to me let go le Bam nice knockout he was getting on my nerves. were am i your in ambu questioning lady hokage we found him by the village o you must be stunade! How do you know my name kid are you a spy no ma'm im narutos friend how do you know naruto! Well i haven't seen him im from a whole different world i don't know how i got here he was able to talk to me through an empathy link. Is that so ambu release him have you been able to talk to him lately no ma'm he hasn't talked to me for 2 days ohh i see well welcome to the leaf village. End of chapter.


	2. ChaptThe boy who made a wish chapter 2

Hey guys sorry the last chapter was short this one should be better. The boy who made a wish chapter 2 Lady stunade,yes nathan well ma'm my real name is not nathan my real name is ness nathans my nickname(i took the name ness from the game super smash bros. brawl) well ness do you know about chakra? Yes ma'm naruto told me all about it but i don't think i have any well well i think we will see about that. Hinata come in! Yes lady stunade. Meanwhile in the real world oh no ness were is he miss grub i don't no i called the police there looking for him ok. Mom im home ok lucas did they find him no mom they cant im going in my room (i got the name lucas from the same game he is also nesse's friend) pk sidekick powers i see him he's in a different world! (i got the word pk

from the game to they say it to activate there powers) I know pk teleportation! Back in narutos world stunade yes hinata i sense an energy and i see it to but its not chakra. Stunade i forgot to show you something can we step outside sure ness alright. Outside well first let me explain not everyone in my world has this power only me and my friend lucas we went together into the future and saved the world no one knows it though but here it goes….wait hinata watch closley yes ma'm alright pk fire sssssss boom wow kid you blew up a tree almost like firestyle jutsu no its the power of the hekay lady stunade it was incredible all the energy went to his fingers it was li LADY STUNADE ANOTHER INTRUDER let go of me i have rights' quiet kid. ness do you know him LUCAS FREIND how did you get here hey paula didnt teach you all the techniques release stunade we have located naruto and his where abouts but mizuki is there and he knows every ninja so we cant get in without him noticing and all of the ninja he dont know are on missions dont panick iruka i know someone who can help. End of chapter 2


	3. The boy who made a wish chapter 3

The boy who made a wish chapter 3 hey guys sorry all the chapters have been short they should be longer now Hinata,ness,and lucas im sending you on a mission on the most dangerous ranking s rank be careful yes lady stunade yes hokage yes stunade. Later in the holding cell its been three days naruto no ones come looking for you geuss they dont care about you fox demon shut up mizuki. outside of the prison be carefull lucas will do ness. well lucas i think ill knock pk thunder it wont penatrate well lucas its time for me to unvail my top move pk PULSE booooooom wow thats strong i know lucas huf huf but i used alot of energy. Oh ya ness i brought your baseball bat and yo-yo thanks ill need those for weapons combat. In the holding chamber…what was that noise! i told you they would come for me shut up fox demon im to strong for besides i learned new techniques. hinatas pretty i think i like her…NESS hu what ness pay attention alright lucas jeez lucas my sidekick powers are telling me if we go in there we might come out missing someone and its not naruto or you….it might be me alright lets go in WERE HERE lucas bad idea rope snake jutsu lucas noooo he got lucas its just me and hinata(by the way this is in the first version of naruto not shippuden so hinatas still weak) bakyugan! oh what a cute girl join him rope snake jutsu he got hinata geuss its just me pk fire ssss ssss ssss not even three at a time aahhhhh clang my baseball bat is still affective why dont you leave while you can creep your going to die boy swish gahhh slash aaaaaaaa ness noooooooooooooooooooo and i knew it was going to be me lucas but if i told you you wouldnt have let me do this and now for my finishing move to kill you creep naruto hinata lucas get out of here o no your not leaving swish die naruto noo swish clang your fights with me run all of you now its just you and me creep pk STARSTORM! outside of the holding cell…Booooom what was that that naruto that was nesses finishing move ness was a good kid hinata why are you crying well on every mission ive been on i have never lost a teamate hey is that no mizuki got away but not ness rest in peace ness wait wait is that hey guys lucas and ness hugged i knew you would make it ya but im really tired so i thin bam and he faints just when i least expect it well lets get back to the village. End of chapter 3 hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4 the boy who made a wish

The boy who made a wish chapter 3ness,ness,NESS! WHAT oh hi lucas what happened well right after you used pk starstorm you passed out we got back to the village just rest we have been through a lot these past few days thanks anyways how about we leave this place its there battle and..we cant ness the pk teleportation powers aren't lucas what will we do while were here i mean my mom and dad and your parents are probably worried sick. I know lucas but sometimes they need to trust well be okay. I need to talk to stunade. Wait lucas before you go weres naruto ? Oh yeah he's in the room right across from you see ya. (I cant believe that a shooting star brought me here i wonder what jeffs up too probably in the mountains with his dad and Poo well i bet he's on a journey but most of all) Hey you must be him ness this whole time we always talked i thought it was my head talking to me but i guess it was you well for saving my friends and i you deserve some ramen. (later walking to ichirakus) hey naruto why are they staring at you like that well see theres this creature called the nine tailed fox and this great hokage by the way ness the hokages a king if your wondering anyways he sealed it inside of me so it couldn't hurt anyone else it killed millions of these peoples loved ones so they all despise me anyways thats why your probably the only friend i have. Naruto are you okay yeah lets forget it anyways i hope you like ramen. Hey old man i brought a friend oh thats great naruto,Ness this is the best ramen cook in the world and his daughter ayame old man this is ness,nice to meet you ness what village are you from well its a long story well don't worry your orders on the house so nartuo will be busy for a long time. (17 bowls of ramen later) and so thats how i got to this world wow what a story mhmmm naruto how many bowls have you had? 17 one more please oh naruto. Later at the training grounds naruto i sense some one i do too behind the bush just approach it casually who's there its just mm-me o hi hinata what were you doing nn-nothing well do you want to practice with us su-sure. (I wonder why she always stutters around me and blushes thought naruto) Ness what oh hi lucas pa -pa settle down lucas now what is it. Its paula ness felt his face turn red you mean she's here yep when well i don't kn lucas was cut off by a yell ness where are you ness there you are ness could se here blue eyes pink dress same as always ness she ran up to him and hugged him he turned as red as a have you been ness i have been worried sick im sorry paula she hugged him again then he explained everything to i missed you hows jeff and poo oh they are fine but they cant come because there powers aren't working. Okay naruto did you here something. Swish give me your eyes hyugga girl pk thunder gahh you'll pay for that kid not if i can help it said naruto shuriken jutsu clang clang clang shrunken are useless,Ness im going to attack get ready to back me up alright,Wind slice explosion jutsu paula watch out. But it was to late ness please help it hurts so much. Ness stop crying its okay take her to the village and, DIE LITTLE GIRL noooo ness jumped in front of paula. Splat splat splat…the sound of dripping blood was heard in everyones ears ness no why you crumby shithole im going to NARUTO save it he's mine take everyone back (ness pulled the kunia out of his back) so your one of those do it by themselves ninja. No im an average boy with phsycic abilities now eat this, ness threw his baseball bat right back bam ahh my head it hurts one day you'll regret this kid for now i use my final attack be continued.


End file.
